


Revelations

by Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Daisuke is a softie, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Russian Skating Family, Yuuri and Daisuke are cousins, Yuuri is a Kambe, Yuuri is rich
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: On a peu d'informations sur la famille de Yuuri Katsuki. Surtout du côté de sa mère. Pourquoi ?Et quel est le rapport avec Daisuke Kambe ?
Relationships: Kanbe Daisuke & Katsuki Yuuri, Kanbe Daisuke/Katou Haru (mentionned), Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 9





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis embarqué, ça fait deux jours que j'écris ça.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Russe = gras**

_Japonais = italique_

Anglais (que vous voyez en français vous) = normal

* * *

Viktor fronçait les sourcils. Yuuri était encore au téléphone avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le jeune Japonais souriait, riait au téléphone comme s'il parlait à un ami de longue date et Viktor ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement jaloux et mis à l'écart. Yuuri lui disait tout le temps "c'est la famille" et c'était tout. Normalement quand la famille appelait, c'était toujours un appel vidéo, et Viktor trouvait toujours le temps de parler sa belle-famille, mais la Yuuri s'isolait toujours parler seul au téléphone.

"Hey **Papa** " fit une voix derrière lui.

Viktor se retourna et vit son fils adoptif, Yuri Plisetsky. Le jeune blond avait enfin accepté que Yuuri et Viktor étaient ce qu'il se rapprochait le plus de ce que l'on pouvait appeler "parents". Yuri patina vers lui. Soupira une dernière fois en regardant Yuuri et porta toute son attention sur le jeune blond.

"Un problème Yurotchka ? Tu veux de l'aide pour ton programme ?

\- Non. Ça va avec _Tou-chan ?_

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te vois faire ton regard de chien battu à chaque fois que Tou-chan est au téléphone. Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Absolument pas..."

Au même moment, le rire éclatant de Yuuri retentit.

"またお会いできるのを楽しみにしています。 またね！"

Viktor blêmit. Yuri haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas encore le niveau requis pour comprendre aussi bien le Japonais. Il se tourna vers Viktor.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda le blond.

\- ... "J'ai hâte de te revoir. A plus tard"..."

* * *

Un jour pendant que Yuuri s'entraînait avec Viktor, un homme en costume fit son apparition à la patinoire. Habituellement personne n'avait le droit de rentrer dans la patinoire pendant que les athlètes s'y entraînaient, mais cet homme était là, deux boites à la main. Une petite et une autre plus grande. Yakov le regarda avec curiosité.

"Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Yakov.

\- Katsuki-sama est-il présent ?"

Yakov haussa un sourcil. Le jeune homme avait un bon anglais mais avec un fort accent asiatique. Il alla répondre quand Yuuri patina vers les deux hommes.

"J'ai cru entendre mon nom, dit-il. Il y a un problème ?

\- Katsuki-sama, fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant. Un cadeau de la part du jeune maître."

Il lui tendit deux boîtes noires, une qui était rectangle et l'autre carrée. Yuuri les prit sans hésiter. Et plaça les deux boîtes sur le rebord de la patinoire. Tout cela attisa la curiosité des autres patineurs qui se regroupèrent autour du Japonais. Yuuri ouvrit la plus petite des deux boîtes sembla surpris. Une simple boucle d'oreille noire reposait dans le petit coffret.

"Ne me dites pas que...

\- Yuuri ?" fit Viktor, inquiet.

Yuuri l'ignora et prit le bijou entre ses doigts en posant la boîte. La boucle d'oreille était totalement noire et ronde. Elle était simple et élégante, un peu épaisse.

"Le jeune maître m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'elle était totalement désinfectée et que vous pouviez la porter immédiatement.

\- Oi, il n'a pas les oreilles percées il ne peut pas porter ça ? En plus qui est assez idiot pour offrir une seule boucle-

\- Yuri." Coupa soudainement le patineur Japonais.

En voyant l'expression choquée de son fils adoptif, il lui sourit doucement.

"Je ne suis percé que de l'oreille gauche."

À ces mots, il mit le bijou à son oreille. Il prit une petite inspiration.

"HUSC."

Une petite voix masculine s'éleva, seulement audible par Yuuri.

" _Ravi de vous revoir, Yuuri-sama._ "

Le Japonais sourit avant de prendre l'autre boîte. Il en sortit une très belle paire de lunettes de soleil. Comme il ne portait pas ses habituelles lunettes de vue, il posa directement les lunettes sur son nez et vit l'interface spécial relié à HUSC. Les verres étaient adaptés à sa vue. Parfait. Il regarda le jeune homme venu lui donner les boîtes. Suzuki Kaito.

"Merci Suzuki-san. Mais pourquoi ? ..." Demanda Yuuri.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris d'entendre son nom.

"Ce n'était que mon travail Katsuki-sama. Le jeune maître m'a demandé de vous apporter ce cadeau pour vous féliciter de vos récentes victoires et de se faire pardonner de tous ces anniversaires manqués depuis que vous êtes parti à Détroit.

\- Très bien, tu le remercieras de ma part. Je suis très touché par son présent."

Suzuki Kaito hocha la tête avant de s'incliner et de partir.

Yuuri sentit quelque chose lui toucher l'épaule. Il se retourna et vit son fiancé.

"Yuuri ? C'était de la part de ?...

\- La famille, répondit simplement Yuuri.

\- Euh...

\- On reprend ? Je vais juste ranger les lunettes et j'arrive."

Sans attendre il prit les boîtes après avoir mis ses protège-patins et marcha vers les vestiaires.

" _Il mérite bien un peu d'argent, le pauvre il a dû faire Tōkyō - St-Pétersbourg juste pour m'apporter ça. Franchement il aurait pu attendre une semaine celui-là... Je pense que 60 000¥ devraient aller. HUSC, prépare un chèque._

 _\- Très bien_."

L'onglet avec "60 000¥" en gros apparut devant lui, puis un autre onglet orange apparut. Il signa avant de retirer les lunettes, les rangeant dans la boîte noire avant de la mettre dans son sac à dos.

Il retourna s'entraîner sans s'empêcher de sourire en entendant encore une fois la voix de l'IA.

" _Transaction Confirmée. Balance unlimited._ "

* * *

À l'aéroport, Kaito se retint d'hurler de joie de justesse en regardant son compte bancaire et remercia quelconque divinité pour l'avoir poussé à accepter ce job. Il sourit en relisant les mots sur l'écran.

**60 000¥ REÇU DE KATSUKI KAMBE YUURI**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard Yuuri faisait ses bagages devant un Viktor plus que peiné.

"Yuuuuuri...

\- Je ne m'en vais que pour quelques jours Vitya, je ne veux pas te quitter non plus mais on n'y peut rien que les nationales du Japon et de la Russie soient en même temps...

\- Et si je prenais ma retraite-"

Viktor n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un coussin en pleine face.

"Tu finis cette phrase, je te jure que c'est abstinence jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

Yurio qui passait devant leur chambre se mit à rire très fort avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

"Mais Yuu-

\- Chut. Tu me ramèneras une médaille. Okay ? Quand je rentre, je veux voir les deux personnes que j'aime revenir avec soit une médaille d'argent, soit une médaille d'or. Compris ?"

Viktor ne put qu'hocher la tête. L'expression effrayante de son fiancé changea et redevint sereine.

"Tu me promets que tu me ramènes une médaille d'or aussi ? Fit Viktor d'une petite voix.

\- Je te le promets chéri. Je te ramène une médaille d'or."

Yuuri se leva et se pencha au-dessus de Viktor, l'embrassant tendrement. Satisfait, le Japonais se retourna et continua à faire ses valises.

Viktor observait avec attention son fiancé. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la fameuse boucle d'oreille, il ne l'enlevait quasiment jamais. Il l'enlevait seulement quand il devait prendre sa douche et quand il allait au lit. Evidemment, Viktor avait tenté de prendre un jour la boucle d'oreille pour voir ce qu'elle avait de spécial mais à chaque fois, Yuuri rangeait ses affaires dans une boîte qui ne se déverrouillait qu'avec son empreinte digitale (où avait-il trouvé ça ???) du coup il n'avait jamais pu mettre la main sur le bijou et la paire de lunettes qui l'intriguait tant. Il se sentait légèrement jaloux de voir des objets venant d'un autre homme sur son fiancé. Mais bon. Yuuri ne penserait jamais le tromper, pas vrai ?

Le Japonais ferma sa valise d'un lourd clac et il une main sur son oreille gauche, le regard légèrement perdu.

"Vitya, je vais rester au japon un peu plus longtemps, j'ai de la famille qui veut me voir.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne vais pas rester une semaine là-bas ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ça me ferait trop mal de rester aussi longtemps loin de toi, fit Yuuri en déposant un baiser sur son front. Je vais rester au moins 2 jours après la compétition."

Le Russe hocha la tête et attira son fiancé vers lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Yuuri sourit doucement caressa doucement ses cheveux. Viktor avait confiance en Yuuri. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement inquiet.

* * *

A l'aéroport, toute l'équipe Russe était présente pour accompagner Yuuri. Viktor ne voulait pas lâcher son fiancé.

"Lâches _Tou-chan_ ! Il va rater son avion ! Grogna Yuri.

\- Mais Yurotchkaaaaaa !

\- Allez Vitya, Yuuri va bientôt revenir, c'est juste pour les Nationales ! Tenta Georgi.

\- Mais Goshaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

\- S'il-te-plait Vitya, tu peux me lâcher ?" Demanda Yuuri en caressant doucement ces cheveux.

Viktor regarda son fiancé qui caressa sa joue. L'argenté prit la main et l'embrassa.

"Tu vas me manquer...

\- Toi aussi Viten'ka..."

Viktor embrassa Yuuri une dernière fois et le prit dans ses bras avant de le relâcher.

"T'as réservé quelle classe ? Demanda Viktor.

\- J'ai pris-

\- Katsuki-sama." Interrompit une nouvelle voix.

Une hôtesse de l'air se tenait droite devant eux. Elle s'inclina légèrement et fit un pas sur le côté, levant la main légèrement pour indiquer la porte d'embarquement.

"Votre avion est prêt. Il ne manque que vous pour partir."

Yuuri hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers sa famille Russe.

"J'y vais en jet privé. C'est celui de ma famille. Yakov, Mila, Georgi, merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici."

Il prit Yurio dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Merci Yurotchka, je te prendrais des vêtements et des peluches là-bas.

\- T'as intérêt !"

Il se tourna ensuite vers Viktor et l'embrassa doucement. Il caressa sa joue et lui sourit.

"Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive à l'hôtel ?

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. **Ya tebya lyublyu Vitya**.

\- _Aishiteru Yuu_."

Viktor serra délicatement la main de Yuuri avant de la lâcher, regardant son fiancé suivant l'hôtesse de l'air.

"Attendez, fit Mila, Yuuri a dit qu'il allait au Japon avec le jet privé de sa famille ?!"

Les Russes regardèrent Mila d'un air incrédule.

.

.

.

"QUOI ?!"

* * *

Yuuri se sentait confiant. Il avait réussi à se classer premier sur son Programme Court mais rien n'était joué, il avait à faire son Programme Libre. Il voulait rendre fier sa famille, mais surtout Viktor.

Alors après avoir reçu une tape dans le dos par Minako, il prit sa pose de début. Les premières notes de Yuuri on Ice s'élevant, il patina de tout son cœur. Il réussissait chaque saut, chaque figure. Il se sentait pousser des ailes. Viktor lui manquait énormément, certes, mais il sentait son soutient depuis la Russie. Il sentait son amour. Il s'élança sur son dernier saut et le réussit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Épuisé, il fit sa pose de fin, tendant les bras à la sortie ou son instructrice de Ballet devait se tenir, mais à sa surprise ce n'était pas Minako qui se trouvait là. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, portant un costume de marque. Il applaudissait en souriant légèrement vers Yuuri qui était bouche bée. Le patineur Japonais glissa vers la sortie à toute vitesse le sourire éclatant. L'autre jeune homme ricana avant de tendre les bras, réceptionnant Yuuri qui lui avait sauté dessus.

" _Ça fait trop longtemps... Je suis tellement content de te revoir Daisuke-nii-san !_

\- _Content de te revoir aussi Yuu-kun._ "

Le reste de la journée fut floue pour le patineur Japonais. Il avait juste retenu qu'il avait remporté la médaille d'or et qu'il avait passé rapidement les interviews, se sentant totalement drainé par la journée. Daisuke était toujours à ses côtés. Il l'aidait à répondre aux questions sans pour autant dévoiler son identité, comme à son habitude. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel avec Minako. Yuuri s'affala tête la première sur son lit en soupirant. Daisuke observa les alentours en fronçant les sourcils.

"Yuu-kun.

\- Oui ? Et on parle en Anglais ?

\- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué mon Anglais oral. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout. Sinon qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- C'est toi qui as choisi de loger dans cet hôtel ou c'est la JSF qui a réservé ta place ? Demanda Daisuke.

\- JSF pourquoi ?

\- Ah ça va recommencer ! Les Kambe je vous jure..." gémit Minako.

Daisuke l'ignora et croisa les bras.

" _HUSC, réserve une chambre où on loge. Annule celle de Yuu-kun. Préviens mon chauffeur de venir dans une dizaine de minutes._ "

Yuuri se redressa et regarda l'homme d'un air questionneur. Minako semblait être totalement exaspérée.

"Non mais je vous jure ces gens riches, soupira l'ancienne danseuse.

\- Nii-san ?

\- Quel genre de cousin serais-je si je laissais dormir mon cousin dans un hôtel aussi bas de gamme ?

\- Il n'est pas si bas de gamme que ça, dit Yuuri.

\- Si, il l'est. Allez viens, HUSC m'a prévenu que le chauffeur n'était pas loin."

Trop fatigué pour tenter de convaincre son cousin, Yuuri se leva et remballa ses affaires avant de suivre Daisuke à l'extérieur. Minako allait rester dans la chambre, elle n'aimait pas trop les hôtels que Daisuke fréquentait. "Trop riches" disait-elle.

Alors Yuuri qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer après son Programme Libre, il monta dans la voiture de luxe après son cousin, sans que les deux ne remarquèrent les caméras pointées sur eux.

* * *

Arrivés dans le nouvel hôtel (qui faisait mal aux yeux de Yuuri tellement le bâtiment brillait), Daisuke donna le numéro de chambre de son cousin qui se retrouva à côté de la sienne.

"Bon. On se revoit demain. Je suppose que tu dois bien te repose pour ton Exhibition non ?

\- C'est ça. Je suis épuisé.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas reçu de messages ou d'appels de ton fiancé déjà ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton téléphone de toute la journée.

\- Oh, on s'est promis de ne pas réellement communiquer pour ne pas distraire l'autre, on se soutient de loin et se voir au travers d'une caméra nous fait mal... Et je trouve que se féliciter en chair et en os est mieux. On parlera dès que Viktor aura patiné son Exhibition. C'est après un jour après la mienne normalement. En plus je n'ai plus de batterie.

\- Je vois."

Yuuri se mit à bailler.

"Désolé si je ne peux pas rester discuter plus longtemps, je sens que je vais tomber à tout moment !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Yuu-kun. On aura tout le temps de parler plus tard. Va te coucher.

\- Oui..."

Daisuke lui sourit avant de le décoiffer. Il se retourna et lança un "bonne nuit" avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Le patineur Japonais rentra dans sa chambre et prit sa douche rapidement avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, s'endormant immédiatement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yuuri se réveilla en entendant la voix de son cousin à la porte.

"Réveille-toi Yuu-kun. Petit déjeuner puis entrainement.

\- Mais Nii-san...

\- Ne m'oblige pas à ouvrir la porte et de te forcer à aller dans le hall de l'hôtel en pyjama.

\- T'en n'es pas capable.

\- Vraiment ? HUSC-

\- JE ME LÈVE, JE TE CROIS !"

Yuuri entendit le rire moquer de son cousin.

"Parfait. Je t'attends en bas."

Le patineur Japonais grogna. Il se leva et prit sa douche, n'oubliant pas de porter la boucle d'oreille et de mette la paire de lunettes de soleil dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il descendit et rejoignit son cousin dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Daisuke était parfaitement habillé comme à son habitude et buvait avec élégance son café. Yuuri s'assit devant lui et commanda un petit déjeuner léger.

"Tu restes combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Demanda Yuuri.

\- Autant de temps qu'il ne le faudra, répondit Daisuke. J'ai dit que j'allais escorter un athlète international.

\- Et ils t'ont cru ?

\- Pas du tout. Heureusement que tu leur as envoyé un mail après.

\- HUSC m'a dit que tu avais un problème à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'as envoyé HUSC ? Non pas que je sois mécontent, ça m'aide beaucoup mais t'aurais pu attendre qu'on puisse se voir non ?

\- Trop long pour moi. En plus j'avais beaucoup de travail.

\- Ça me semble être une raison valable." fit Yuuri en haussant les épaules.

Ils continuèrent leur repas en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il fût temps pour Yuuri d'aller s'entraîner à la patinoire. Daisuke le suivit, les deux hommes ne remarquant toujours pas les caméras dissimulées dans les buissons.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa très vite. Yuuri patina une de ses anciennes routines à la perfection pour le plus grand plaisir de ses fans. Le patineurs Japonais rejoignit son cousin dans les coulisses qui lui donna sa veste de l'équipe du Japon. Yuuri le remercia et marcha à ses côtés pour rejoindre la voiture. Minako était légèrement devant eux.

"Tu viens au banquet ce soir ? Demanda Yuuri.

\- Bien entendu. Déjà il faut que je te surveille sur ta consommation d'alcool, puis je vais me présenter en tant que sponsor officiel.

\- Sponsor officiel de qui ?"

Daisuke s'arrêta et soupira. Il frappa légèrement le front de son cousin avant de reprendre son chemin. Yuuri frotta son front et rattrapa son cousin en courant.

"Je serais un des tes sponsors. La seule personne qu'un Kambe devrait soutenir serait un autre Kambe.

\- Seulement moi ?

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Yuu-kun. Mon sponsoring va s'étendre à Nikiforov-san et Plisetsky-kun."

Yuuri eut un sourire éclatant. Minako soupira en disant que les Kambe étaient trop extras à son gout.

"Tu sais que t'es le meilleur cousin ?

\- Evidemment, mais ne dis rien à Suzue, elle va vouloir me détrôner en te couvrant de cadeaux.

\- Promis ! En parlant de cadeaux, il faut que j'aille en acheter pour mes amis en Russie."

Daisuke hocha la tête en déverrouillant la voiture. Minako alla immédiatement à l'arrière, laissant les cousins discuter tranquillement à l'avant.

"On ira demain, j'ai réservé un restaurant pour le soir. La journée on ira faire les boutiques.

\- D'accord.

\- D'ailleurs Yuu-kun, tu ne veux toujours pas révéler ton nom entier au monde ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Un jour peut-être.

\- N'oublie pas que ton fiancé va un jour porter ton nom et accessoirement le mien. Viktor Katsuki Kambe-Nikiforov. Et vu que Plisetsky-kun sera bientôt officiellement ton fils, ça fera Yuri Katsuki Kambe-Nikiforov.

\- Ça ferait plutôt Viktor Sergueïevitch Katsuki Kambe-Nikiforov et Yuri Viktorovitch Plisetsky Katsuki Kambe-Nikiforov. Et c'est trop long !

\- Tu viens de me donner mal à la tête Yuuri, gémit Minako.

\- Yuri-kun garde son nom de famille en plus du votre ? Demanda Daisuke.

\- Je suppose, Yurotchka est très attaché à son grand-père. Je pense qu'il voudra garder son nom de famille.

\- Et son patronyme c'est...

\- Viktor, oui. Yurotchka nous a exprimé son envie de prendre son nom en tant que patronyme.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que ton fiancé a pleuré non ?

\- Beaucoup, rit Yuuri. C'était très émouvant.

\- Je suppose que tu as pleuré aussi, fit Daisuke en souriant narquoisement.

\- Oui j'ai pleuré."

Daisuke ricana avant de se garer temporairement devant l'hôtel ou logeait Minako. Elle leur rappela que le banquet avait lieu dans une salle réservée dans son hôtel et qu'ils ne devaient pas être en retard.

Ce soir-là, Daisuke Kambe annonça que le groupe Kambe sera l'un des sponsors principaux de Yuuri Katsuki.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux cousins se baladaient dans les rues, faisant du shopping comme un vrai Kambe. À savoir les deux entraient dans un magasin (de luxe évidemment), prenant ce qui leur plaisait et laissaient HUSC se charger du paiement. Yuuri était reparti avec quelques pulls à motifs tigrés, un gros Tigre en peluche et quelques accessoires pour les cheveux de Yurio. Il avait pris des produits de beauté typiquement Japonais pour Georgi, Mila et Lilia. Pour Yakov du thé vert et autres plantes calmantes, et pour Viktor, des lotions parfum fleurs de cerisier pour le corps ainsi que ses gâteaux favoris (il ne demandait que ça). Il envoya tous les souvenirs à sa chambre d'hôtel et accompagna son cousin dans le restaurant étoilé ou Daisuke avait fait une réservation. À son étonnement, Daisuke n'avait pas réservé le restaurant en entier.

"T'as pas réservé le restaurant, c'est étonnant, fit Yuuri en s'asseyant.

\- Une personne déteste quand je fais ça, que ça soit dans un restaurant étoilé ou dans un fast food."

Yuuri manqua de s'étouffer en buvant son eau.

"Toi dans un fast food ?! Et t'as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui a réussi à te faire faire l'impossible ?!

\- N'exagère pas-

\- Pendant un bon bout de temps, Suzue et moi avons essayé de t'emmener manger dans un fast food, coupa Yuuri. Et tu nous as menacé de faire fermer ce fameux resto si on essayait encore. Sinon dis-moi qui est cette fameuse personne !"

Daisuke soupira et sortit son téléphone et le tendit. Yuuri s'empara de l'appareil et se mit a sourire. Sur son fond d'écran nous pouvions voir Daisuke, assis sur un fauteuil, un homme brun qui semblait très gêné assis sur ses cuisses. Daisuke semblait aussi amusé qu'attendri devant la réaction de l'autre homme.

Yuuri tenta de déverrouiller le téléphone.

"Ton mot de passe ?

\- Ma date d'anniversaire.

\- ... On ne s'en doute pas mais t'es simple comme homme.

... Aucun commentaire."

Yuuri ricana et déverrouilla l'appareil. Cette fois en fond d'écran on pouvait voir le partenaire de son cousin, torse nu sur le lit avec Daisuke qui avait la tête sur sa poitrine. Les deux hommes souriaient a la caméra. Le patineur Japonais lui rendit son téléphone, tout sourire.

"Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Haru. C'est un collègue.

\- Eeeet ?

\- Comment ça "et" ?

\- Tu as l'expression d'un homme qui n'as pas tout dit."

Daisuke soupira et fouilla dans sa poche avant de sortir une boite de velours rouge. Il l'ouvrit devant Yuuri qui se mit à applaudir frénétiquement.

" _OH MON DIEU TU VAS LE DEMANDER EN MARIAGE !!!_ " hurla Yuuri.

Les autres clients autour applaudirent en entendant Yuuri. Daisuke soupira.

"Oui et baisses le ton ! Tu viens de repasser en Japonais.

\- Pardon. Mais tu vas le lui demander quand ?

\- Quand je reprendrais le travail."

Yuuri hocha la tête. Le serveur leur versa du champagne et le Japonais leva son verre. Ils trinquèrent à leurs futurs mariages heureux.

"Hey Nii-san... J'aimerais rentrer plus tôt en Russie.

\- Ils te manquent, pas vrai ?"

Yuuri hocha la tête. Daisuke lui tapota la main en soutien.

"Demain à la première heure on s'envole pour la Russie.

\- On ?

\- J'ai envie de rencontrer les nouveaux membres de notre famille. Ce seront bientôt des Kambe eux aussi."

Evidemment, trop absorbés par leur discussion, ils ne virent pas les caméras à l'extérieur prendre des photos en rafale.

* * *

En Russie pendant ce temps-là, Viktor finissait son Exhibition. Il avait remporté la médaille d'or et Yuri avait décroché la médaille d'argent. Comme Yuuri et lui l'avaient prévu, aucun contact pendant leurs compétitions Nationales. C'était dur mais si son fiancé l'avait contacté au moins une fois, il aurait voulu prendre le premier avion pour le Japon, compétition finie ou non. Du coup quand il avait enfin pris son potable pour contacter Yuuri après son Exhibition mais que Yuuri ne répondait pas, il se sentait assez mal.

Mais le pire pour lui fut pendant le banquet. Un autre compétiteur (qui voulait son cul il faut se le dire), lui avait dit que Yuuri le trompait. Au départ, il n'y croyait pas, mais quand il vit les articles sur internet...

**Liaison ?! Yuuri Kasuki saute dans les bras d'un autre homme à la fin de son Programme Libre !**

** Infidélité du patineur Japonais Yuuri Kasuki ! Il sort de son hôtel en compagnie d'un homme ! Et rentre dans un autre avec lui ! **

** Fin de l'ère Katsuki-Nikiforov ? Les deux hommes semblent très proches pour être de simples amis ! **

** Liaison avec un sponsor ! L'homme avec qui le patineur Yuuri Katsuki semble avoir une liaison se nomme Daisuke Kambe et c'est son nouveau sponsor ! "Mon sponsoring ne concerne que Katsuki et sa famille." Coup de pub ou vraie infidélité ? **

** DEMANDE EN MARIAGE DANS UN RESTAURANT CHIC ! **

Viktor crut défaillir. Il s'était rapidement éclipsé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, suivit par Yuri qui avait vu la mine déconfite de son père adoptif.

"Oi **Papa**... ça ne va pas ?"

Viktor tendit simplement son téléphone. Yuuri feuilleta rapidement les articles, son expression se décomposant de plus en plus.

"Tu... Tu lui en as parlé ?? Demanda frénétiquement Yurio.

\- Il ne répond pas au téléphone... Je tombe directement sur sa boîte vocale. Tu crois qu'il m'a bloqué ?

\- Non je ne pense pas, c'est pas le genre de _Tou-chan_ ça..."

Viktor soupira et s'allongea sur son lit.

"Yurotchka, tu peux me laisser seul s'il te plaît ?"

Yuri tenta de protester mais voyant les épaules de son père adoptif trembler, il décida de s'éclipser dans sa propre chambre.

Viktor pleura toute la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe Russe rentra à Saint-Pétersbourg dans un silence morose. Viktor était inconsolable. Yakov avait dit conseillé à son protégé de prendre quelques jours de repos mais l'argenté était trop têtu. Il lui fallait une distraction. Alors il refusa et se décida de patiner de tout être pour oublier.

* * *

Yuuri arriva à l'aéroport de Saint-Pétersbourg en compagnie de Daisuke. Il avait à peine le temps de poser un pied sur le bitume qu'une myriade de journalistes s'acharnèrent sur eux.

"Monsieur Katsuki ! Est-ce vrai que vous avez une liaison avec Monsieur Kambe ici présent ???

\- Monsieur Katsuki ! Allez-vous rompre vos fiançailles avec Monsieur Nikiforov ???

\- Monsieur Katsuki !

\- Monsieur Katsuki ! Répondez !"

Le patineur Japonais commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Daisuke qui avait rapidement vu l'état de son cousin s'interposa entre lui et les journalistes et sortit son badge de police.

"Veuillez reculer s'il vous plait. Nous organiserons une conférence de presse bientôt pour répondre à vos questions.

\- Alors vous confirmez-

\- Je ne confirme rien du tout. Libérez le passage ou je vous fais perdre à tous votre emploi. Ne sous-estimez pas la puissance des Kambe. _HUSC, appelle un chauffeur et réserve-nous une chambre dans le meilleur hôtel_."

Daisuke se dépêcha de guider son cousin hors de la foule et l'emmena en sécurité dans la voiture que l'IA avait appelé. Yuuri commençait à hyper-ventiler. Daisuke prit son cousin dans ses bras, caressant son dos.

"Yuuri. Concentre-toi sur ma respiration. Ecoute moi bien. Tout va bien se passer. Inspire. Un, deux, trois. Expire. Recommence. C'est bien. Tout va bien se passer."

Yuuri suivit les directions que son cousin lui donnait et se calma petit à petit. Il se sentant totalement épuisé par sa crise de panique. Toujours dans les bras de son cousin, il prit la paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il gardait dans sa poche de manteau et la porta.

_"HUSC, montre-moi tous les articles concernant Daisuke-nii-san et moi._

- _Très bien_."

Plusieurs articles qui tentaient de prouver la tromperie de Yuuri firent leur apparition devant les yeux du patineur Japonais. Daisuke qui avait demandé la même chose ne put retenir un grognement ennuyé. Il enleva brutalement ses lunettes en claquant la langue.

" _HUSC, organise une conférence de presse demain à la patinoire de Saint-Pétersbourg. Utilise autant d'argent que tu veux pour que cela se réalise._

\- _Très bien._ "

Il signa le chèque virtuel devant ses yeux.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta et leur signala qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel. Daisuke aida Yuuri à se déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur chambre. Il laissa Yuuri s'installer sur le lit tandis qu'il alla au balcon. Il alluma un cigare et son téléphone pour la première fois qu'il avait rejoint Yuuri à sa compétition.

Haru lui avait laissé multiples messages, lui demandant de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait le temps.

" _Réservation de la patinoire de St-Pétersbourg confirmée. Transaction achevée. Balance unlimited._ "

Daisuke soupira. Une bonne nouvelle.

"Nii-san ?"

Daisuke éteignit son cigare et rejoignit son cousin qui avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, les yeux larmoyants.

"J'avais complètement oublié de rallumer mon téléphone... Il n'avait plus de batterie depuis la fin de la compétition et... _J'ai loupé plein d'appels de Viktor, de Yuri, de Yakov aussi... Je ne sais plus quoi faire Nii-san..._

_\- Yuu-kun, tu as tenté de les appeler pour leur expliquer la situation ?_

_\- J'ai essayé... Mais aucun ne répond... Je vais directement sur leur messagerie vocale..."_

Yuuri commença à pleurer. Daisuke tenta rassurer en le prenant dans ses bras.

" _Tout va se régler demain Yuuri. Je te le promets._

_\- Mais s'il finit par rompre avec moi ? Et Yurotchka... je... j'ai dû décevoir tant de monde... Nii-san..._

_\- Yuuri, écoute-moi. Ton fiancé t'aime. S'il cherchait à rompre avec toi, il t'aurait envoyé un message. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu as regardé ?_

_\- Il... Il a dit qu'il ne croyait pas à tout ça... Qu'il m'attendait..._

_\- Tu vois ? S'il ne répond pas c'est que comme toi, il n'a plus de batterie, ou il ne veut parler à personne. Tout va s'arranger demain. Dors Yuu-kun. Nous devons être en pleine forme demain."_

Yuuri finit par s'endormir, épuisé par ses larmes. Daisuke le déposa délicatement sur le lit et le couvrit. Son jeune cousin n'avait pas à subir une telle pression. Surtout à cause de son anxiété. C'était pour ça qu'il évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait la presse. Heureusement que depuis qu'il avait eu son badge de police, on le laissait tranquille sur sa vie privée. Mais pour Yuuri, c'était différent. C'était une personnalité publique maintenant.

Daisuke soupira et retourna ou balcon. Il sortit son téléphone et tapa un numéro bien connu.

" _Haru ? C'est moi._ "

* * *

Le lendemain, Daisuke retrouva Yuuri avec une expression déterminée sur le visage. Le patineur Japonais regarda son cousin et hocha la tête en souriant. Daisuke sourit, la détermination typique des Kambe brûlait dans les veines de Yuuri. Ils allaient bousculer le monde ensemble.

* * *

Lorsque Viktor se réveilla, il sentit que quelque chose allait se passer. Il s'était réveillé de bonne heure, préparant le petit déjeuner pour lui et Yuri.

Pendant que la nourriture cuisait, il alluma son téléphone qu'il avait éteint la veille pour éviter l'afflux d'appels ou de messages. Il en avait reçu une flopée de Chris et de Phichit qui étaient eux-mêmes inquiets. Mais ce qui attira son attention était le nom de son fiancé sur l'écran. Yuuri l'avait appelé une dizaine de fois, puis lui avait un message.

"S'il-te-plait Vitya... Réponds-moi... Je peux tout t'expliquer.

Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux, je t'en prie."

Puis un autre plus récent.

"Rendez-vous à la patinoire à huit heures. On va tout expliquer."

Il était 6h45. Viktor avait encore le temps, la patinoire était à 10 minutes de marche. Il tenta de le rappeler mais rien n'y faisait. Directement redirigé vers sa boîte vocale.

Il ne voulait absolument pas croire que son fiancé soit capable de le tromper. Yuuri était adorable, gentil... Cet homme ne pouvait pas faire du mal à quiconque... Il voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que ce n'était qu'un malentendu.

" **Papa** ?"

Un Yuri encore endormi fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Viktor lui sourit et lui servit un plat de pancakes.

"Bonjour Yurotchka. À 8h on doit être à la patinoire. Yuuri est rentré. Il va nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe." dit Viktor en s'asseyant devant lui.

Yurio manqua de s'étouffer.

"C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, j'ai reçu un message ce matin.

\- Et tu as essayé de le rappeler ?"

Viktor hocha la tête en haussant les épaules. Le blond grogna et finit rapidement son assiette.

"Préparons-nous vite. Je sens que les journalistes vont affluer." dit Yurio avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Le Russe soupira avant de terminer son propre déjeuner et alla se préparer. Il opta pour une tenue casuelle et enfourna ses affaires pour patiner dans un sac à part. Il irait tout de même s'entraîner.

7h30, le duo Russe sortit de l'appartement pour aller à la patinoire. Sur le chemin, ils virent des regards curieux et peinés, pensant que Viktor était une victime dans tout ce bourbier.

Une fois à la patinoire, le champion Russe se rendit compte de l'ampleur de l'affaire. Il y avait une foule de journalistes devant les portes de la patinoire. Quatre grands gaillards gardaient la porte, Yakov, Mila, Lilia et Georgi derrière eux. Un des journalistes aperçut Viktor et se rua sur lui, micro à la main.

"Monsieur Nikiforov ! Comment réagissez-vous à la tromperie de votre fiance ?

\- Monsieur Nikiforov ! Allez-vous rompre les fiançailles ?

\- Comment vous sentez vous Monsieur Plisetsky concernant la situation de vos mentors ?

\- Monsieur-

\- Il suffit." Interrompit une voix forte et grave.

Un des quatre colosses s'était interposé entre le duo et les journalistes.

"Suivez-moi Monsieur Nikiforov, Monsieur Plisetsky."

Ils suivirent le colosse, les journalistes ne voulant pas froisse le garde. Il les emmena devant la porte de la patinoire.

"Messieurs Kambe et Katsuki vont bientôt arriver."

Sur ces mots, il continua à garder la patinoire.

Mila prit immédiatement Viktor dans ses bras.

"Mon dieu Vitya ça va ? Mentalement et physiquement ? Et toi Yura ?

\- On va bien, répondit Yurio. Mais que faites-vous ici aussi tôt ?

\- Nous avons tous reçu un message de Yuuri nous disant de venir ici avant huit heures, il allait tout nous expliquer.

\- Vous aussi alors." Fit Viktor.

Le reste de l'équipe Russe hocha la tête.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps que du brouhaha encore plus intense se fit entendre. Une magnifique voiture noire venait de s'arrêter devant la patinoire. Deux des gardes allèrent à la voiture pendant que deux personnes sortaient en même temps. Le souffle de Viktor se coupa.

Yuuri était habillé d'un costume qui le mettait vraiment en valeur, les cheveux coiffés en arrière et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il avait une vraie allure de célébrité. L'homme qu'il voyait dans tous les magazines récents se tenait à ses côtés, dans une tenue presque similaire. Les deux hommes, côte à côte se ressemblaient énormément. Les deux gardes se placèrent à leurs côtés, écartant les journalistes trop persistants.

"Venez Mesdames et Messieurs. Monsieur Kambe m'a demandé de vous emmener à vos places.

\- Mais-

\- Ordres de Monsieur Kambe. Je suis navré Monsieur Plisetsky."

Viktor mit une main sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer. Yuri soupira mais hocha la tête, laissant le garde les emmener dans le hall de la patinoire ou une petite table avec un banc avaient été installés temporairement. Une rangée de six chaises a été installée à côté. C'était sûrement leurs chaises. Ils s'assirent, attendant le début de la conférence de presse.

Yuuri et Daisuke arrivèrent dans le hall à leur tour, le plus âgé une main sur l'épaule du patineur Japonais. Ils s'installèrent à la table, attendant les journalistes de se placer devant eux. Une multitude de caméras et de micros étaient pointés sur eux. Un membre de la JSF et de la RSF étaient présents.

Les deux hommes enlevèrent leurs lunettes de soleil. Yuuri regarda dans la direction de Viktor et lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant.

La conférence de presse pouvait commencer.

* * *

"Je suis Daisuke Kambe, officier de police et héritier de la fortune familiale des Kambe au Japon. Je suis aussi un sponsor de Yuuri Katsuki ici présent. Je vous demanderais de rester calme et de poser des questions un à un. Je désignerais la personne qui aura la parole. Compris ? Bien. Commençons. Vous avec la veste rouge et la cravate noire.

\- Merci, fit le journaliste en se levant. Est-il vrai que Yuuri Katsuki trompe son fiancé ici présent avec vous ?"

Yuuri grimaça. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les journalistes soient si direct. Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Je n'ai jamais trompé personne. Je suis fidèle à mon fiancé Viktor."

Viktor sembla relaxé.

Un autre journaliste leva la main. Daisuke hocha la tête.

"Pourtant nous avons vus des images de vous avec Monsieur Kambe être très proches ! Ce n'est pas normal de voir deux personnes aussi proches l'une de l'autre si elles ne sont pas en couple.

\- Il me semble qu'il est normal pour deux amis d'être proches non ?

\- Certes mais-

\- Question suivante."

Le journaliste se rassit en grognant. Daisuke désigna une journaliste qui se leva à son tour.

"Nous avons des clichés de vous sortant et rentrant d'un hôtel ensemble. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ?"

Yuuri ricana, Daisuke soupira.

"Je déteste les hôtels bas de gamme. Rien que l'idée de voir Yuu-kun dormir dans un endroit pareil me dérangeait. J'ai juste réservé une chambre dans un autre hôtel pour lui."

Les flashs se firent plus nombreux autour d'eux.

"Yuu-kun vous dites ? Que cela signifie-t-il ?

\- C'est un diminutif. Nous vous avions dit que nous étions proches non ?" Fit Yuuri.

La journaliste se contenta de s'asseoir. Le patineur Japonais soupira.

"Yuu-kun ?

_\- Je crois... Je vais tout dire._

_\- Sur ?_

_\- Certain._ "

Daisuke hocha la tête. Viktor qui avait suivi tout l'échange sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il avait peur. Yurio lui tint la main et la serra. Il avait besoin de forces lui aussi.

"Messieurs ? De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda un journaliste.

\- Du fait que je sois fatigué de cacher des choses.

\- Yuu-kun va révéler des choses que nous avions cachés depuis notre plus tendre enfance."

Les journalistes s'affolèrent autour d'eux. Viktor blêmit.

"Allez-vous révéler vos fiançailles ?! Un mariage arrangé caché ????" Hurla un journaliste.

Yuuri et Daisuke se regardèrent avant que le patineur Japonais n'éclate de rire tandis que son compère sourit narquoisement. Yuuri se calma et reprit son souffle.

"Comment pourrais-je avoir l'envie de me fiancer à quelqu'un d'autre que Viktor ? En plus pour le remplacer par mon cousin, c'est absurde !"

Silence dans la pièce.

"QUOI ?!"

C'était Yuri.

"Daisuke Kambe est mon cousin. C'est un peu comme ton oncle, Yurotchka !"

Viktor respira. Ça n'était que son cousin alors... Il se sentait bête d'avoir été si jaloux.

"Mais, commença un journaliste, vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille...

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour des cousins d'avoir le même nom de famille, soupira Daisuke. Mais si vous insistez...

\- Mon nom complet est Yuuri Katsuki Kambe."

Les journalistes s'affolèrent, parlant tous en même temps. Daisuke frappa la table.

"Silence."

Ils se turent. Une main timide se leva, Daisuke lui donna la permission de parler.

"Pourquoi cachiez-vous votre nom complet Monsieur Katsuki Kambe ?

\- Ah je peux répondre à cela, intervint le représentant de la JSF. Monsieur Katsuki nous a demandé de le nommer seulement en tant que Katsuki, il ne voulait pas utiliser le nom de Monsieur Kambe pour monter les échelons au Japon.

\- En effet, porter le nom Kambe signifie bénéficier d'une des plus grandes richesses Japonaises, et cela ne me convenait pas de grimper les échelons de cette manière. De plus, j'ai été plusieurs fois blessé pour avoir porté le nom Kambe dans ma jeunesse. Entre les personnes ne voulant mon amitié que pour l'argent, et les autres me harcelant en me disant que je mentais sur mon affiliation avec cette famille, j'en avais assez. Nous avons décidé pour ma part de cacher la partie Kambe et de laisser seulement la Katsuki pour vivre tranquillement. Mais aujourd'hui je vais assumer mon côté Kambe pleinement."

Yuuri avait fini son explication avec un sourire éclatant.

"Plus d'autres questions ?

\- Si !

\- Non ? Alors je mets fin à cette conférence de presse. Des athlètes doivent s'entrainer pour être au meilleur de leur performance."

Daisuke se leva.

"J'oubliais. Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky."

Les deux se regardèrent puis se levèrent à leur tour.

"J'avais dit que mon offre de sponsoring se limitait à Yuuri et sa famille. Et je crois que vous allez bientôt être des membres de la famille Katsuki Kambe. Alors je vous propose d'être l'un de vos sponsors. Donnez-moi un montant, je vous l'offrirais immédiatement.

\- C'est possible ça ? Demanda Yuri complètement abasourdi.

\- La famille Kambe est connue pour avoir un compte en banque illimité. Lors d'une transaction, il est commun pour nous d'entendre les mots "balance unlimited". Daisuke-nii-san est capable de dépenser plus d'un milliard de yen sans pression.

\- Parce que c'est censé être compliqué ? Demanda Daisuke.

\- Personne ici n'est un Kambe à part nous deux Nii-san... Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre."

Daisuke haussa les épaules avant de poser une main sur son oreille gauche.

" _HUSC, fait livrer les cadeaux qu'on a laissé dans le jet à notre position._

 _-Entendu._ "

Yuri haussa un sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ?

\- Oh, ça. Je ne peux que l'expliquer en privé. Alekseï, Potyr, Vadim et Mikhaïl, pourriez-vous guider les journalistes dehors s'il vous plait ?"

Les quatre gardes hochèrent la tête et emmenèrent les journalistes dehors.

Yuuri soupira de soulagement et mit ses lunettes de soleil.

"Ils méritent bien quelque chose pour nous avoir aussi bien aidés... _HUSC, fais-moi un chèque d'environ la valeur d'un million de Yen de Roubles Russe et envoie-leur à chacun d'entre eux._

\- _Très bien._ "

Yuuri signa dans les airs pour finaliser le chèque tandis que les autres le regardaient avec curiosité.

"Si vous vous demandez ce qu'il fait, Yuu-kun envoie aux quatre gardes du corps l'équivalent d'un million de Yen en Roubles Russes pour les récompenser de leur travail."

Le patineur Japonais finalisa la transaction et sourit en entendant l'IA.

" _Transaction confirmée. Balance unlimited._ "

Il porta enfin attention à ses amis qui étaient bouche bée.

"Un problème ?

\- Tu viens d'envoyer quatre millions de yen en un instant et tu nous demandes s'il y a un problème ?! Hurla Yakov.

\- Comme Yuu-kun le disait tout à l'heure, ceci n'est rien pour un Kambe. D'ailleurs je me présente formellement. Daisuke Kambe, cousin du côté maternel de Yuuri. Enchanté."

Viktor qui semblait toujours sous le choc de tous ces évènements sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'avança vers Daisuke. Il tendit la main.

"Viktor Sergueïevitch Nikiforov. Enchanté. Tu peux m'appeler Viktor.

\- Enchanté Viktor. Appelle moi Daisuke."

Daisuke lui serra la main. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Yuuri était heureux que son fiancé et son cousin s'entendent déjà.

"Tu dois être Yuri Plisetsky-kun non ? Mon neveu.

\- C'est Yuri Viktorovitch Plisetsky. Et il semble bien que je sois ton neveu."

Yuri hocha la tête et commença à discuter avec Daisuke. Yuuri regarda nerveusement son fiancé et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils allèrent aux vestiaires ou ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

"Je suis désolé Vitya.

\- Yuu ?

\- J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt mais... C'est une habitude de cacher la véritable identité de Daisuke-nii-san alors...

\- Hey, ça va aller Yuuri. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as de bonnes raisons de m'avoir caché ça...

\- Ne croit pas que je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, et je doute que tu en sois capable chéri.

\- Vitya...

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai été choqué en voyant ces articles, j'avais toujours confiance en toi. Je n'avais juste pas le moral vu que je n'avais aucune nouvelle...

\- Je suis tellement désolé Vitya...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Zoloste, je te pardonne. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je t'aime tellement."

À ces mots, Yuuri attrapa le visage de son fiancé et l'embrassa profondément. Viktor passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et approfondit le baiser, plein de tendresse et d'amour.

* * *

Daisuke discutait avec les autres quand il revit son cousin, luisant et main dans la main avec son fiancé tout aussi resplendissant.

"Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ? Demanda Daisuke.

\- Absolument pas." Répondit Yuuri.

Daisuke ricana.

"Pendant que vous étiez occupés à vous montrer que vous vous aimiez, j'ai distribué les cadeaux que nous avions choisis au Japon."

Un chorus de "Merci" se fit entendre.

Yurio approcha ses pères adoptifs avec un gros tigre en peluche dans les bras.

"Merci pour les vêtements Tou-chan. **Дядя** Daisuke m'a dit qu'il t'avait aidé à choisir tout ça."

Il repartit vers le reste des patineurs Russes. Yuuri et Viktor étaient surpris. Daisuke qui se tenait à coté sourit narquoisement.

"T'es au courant qu'il vient de t'appeler Oncle Daisuke la ? Demanda Viktor.

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu ne lui dis pas que tu comprends ?

\- Non."

Daisuke s'éloigna d'eux et alla vers Yurio et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

Yuuri sourit en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé. Daisuke avait accepté sa famille Russe, et sa famille Russe avait accepté Daisuke.

"À quoi tu penses ? Chuchota Viktor.

\- À quel point j'étais heureux. Je t'aime tellement Viten'ka.

\- Je t'aime aussi Yuu."

L'argenté déposa un baiser sur le front de son fiancé et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens. Yuuri ne pouvait pas rêver d'une meilleure vie. 


End file.
